Cualquier Forma de Amor
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: Simplemente llegaste tu, y cambiaste todo mi mundo. Como lo haces?. Como logras que todo aquello en mi persona?. Como lograste enamorarme?


_**Descleimer**_: Bueno, empiezo como siempre, diciendo una cosa que me duele mucho… los personajes no son míos u.u, pero sí de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero como yo se que le gusta el SasuNaru está bien XD.

.

.

**Cualquier Forma de Amor**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Pov Sasuke…_

_Y de repente me llegaste tú…_

Nunca pensé encontrarme en esta situación, nunca pensé que los sentimientos hacia otra persona fueran realmente necesarios. Yo siempre me había conformado con llevar una vida tranquila sin los problemas que conlleva tener una relación de esa magnitud, pero para mi gran equivocación, para demostrarme mi gran error y creo que por venganza del karma…Te conocí a ti…

_Me has llenado el corazón de vida…_

_Voy a resumir este sentimiento, supiera dejarme de lo que es incierto sin mirar atrás…_

Es extraño, lo sé. Yo siempre imaginando escenarios en donde el único protagonista era solamente _yo_, ninguna otra persona, ningún otro intruso, solamente yo y mi completa soledad. Siempre tratando de alejar a las personas que me rodean, aquellas personas tan falsas, que solo por el hecho de llevar un apellido importante se acercan para ser beneficiadas. Y después de todo, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, tú te abriste paso entre todas ellas y alcanzaste mi solitario corazón.

Como lo haces?. Como logras que todo esto en mi persona?. Como lograste enamorarme?

_Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad…_

No estoy seguro de una respuesta, son tantas cosas, que no me imagino una sola afirmación. Si lo hiciera sería solo parte de la respuesta. Tendría que hacer una lista, y estoy seguro que nunca terminaría.

_Y cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad…_

Tal vez podría comenzar por aquellos hermosos ojos azules, esos que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que se encontraron con los míos. Y como por un hechizo, no pude y no puedo dejar de admirarlos, creo que nunca me cansare de ellos. Tu sonrisa es otra de las tantas cosas que me fascinan, aquella tan sincera, tan radiante. En sí, toda tu persona cautiva mis sentidos, los enloquece, los transforma, a tal grado que no me reconozco ni a mí mismo, así como en estos precisos momentos.

_Y cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor…_

Quién diría que después de todo si tengo sentimientos?

_Esto es más especial que cualquier forma de amor…_

Me rio de mi mismo, yo siempre tratando con una gran indiferencia y frialdad a los demás, siempre poniendo una barrera invisible entre el mundo y yo.

Y tú como lo más sencillo y fácil del universo, llegas y rompes aquella (según yo pensaba) indestructible barrera y te adueñas de mi olvidado corazón. Ese que nunca me imagine que llegara a sentir la más mínima emoción por otra persona.

_Me iluminaste con tu dulce voz, y ahora nunca voy a dejarte ir…_

Pero sencillamente ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, te has convertido en lo más importante de mi vida, ya se suena algo cursi. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que no se me da muy bien desértelo con palabras, pero yo se que tú me entiendes a la perfección.

_Y a veces los suspiros quedan suspendidos en el olvido…_

_La chispa de la vida que te hace vibrar, los sentimientos pasan y se olvidan…_

Es otra de las cosas que me enamoro de tu persona, me conoces como si fuera la palma de tu mano, sabes descifrar cada mínimo gesto de mi inmutable rostro, sabes cómo iluminar mi día con una sola de tus sonrisas y con simples palabras que siempre te las agradezco silenciosamente con sencillos gestos, pero que a ti también te gustan, porque sabes lo mucho que me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos.

_Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad…_

_Y si tú estás cerca de mí todo el mundo me parece fácil, un minuto más quiero pasar…_

_Cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad…_

Es algo extraño, pero simplemente ya no puedo dejarte ir. El solo hecho de pensar en tenerte lejos, se vuelve una desdicha que no pienso vivir otra vez. Porque ya estuve mucho tiempo solo y no me importaba. Pero ahora sería muy diferente, porque tú ya me has hecho adicto a tu esencia.

Nunca más podría vivir sin ti, ni en esta ni en ninguna otra vida.

Siento el frio del aire, salgo un poco de mis cavilaciones. Te observo como caminas felizmente a mi lado. Te veo y simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Tú te das cuenta que te observo y me regalas una de tus radiantes sonrisas, una de esas con las que me enamoraste.

_Tu llegada me ha hecho tanto bien, ya no importan nada las tristezas, se han quedado atrás…_

Yo trato de regresártela, aunque me cuesta, pero como siempre tú notas mi gran esfuerzo por demostrártelo que siento. Te acercas y posas tus labios sobre los míos, solo un rose, pero para mí es lo mejor del mundo.

Susurras un, _gracias_ y te separas de mí.

Se lo que significa, así que esta vez mi anterior sonrisa se hace mas grande. Sí, porque definitivamente te amo. Pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo…

_Cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor._

…Lo mejor de todo esto es que tú también me amas _Naruto_.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, que les pareció? o.O**_

_**No sé, creo que es un poco occ (además de muy rosa XD), pero es que yo creo que nuestro sexy vengador también tiene su corazoncito, sentimientos que a mi parecer solo salen a relucir por Naru-chan, no creen?**_

_**Bueno se me vino a la cabeza cuando escuche esa bonita canción, (gracias L- imotou-chan por hacer que la escuchara XD).**_

_**Espero que les guste y me regalen un review n.n**_

_**Eso me haría muy feliz XD.**_

_**Bueno me voy y pues**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
